Miradas
by HyugaHiinata.96
Summary: Y es que no sabe desde cuándo pero hace mucho tiempo mantienen un juego de miradas en el que no había vencedor porque los dos se miraban con igual intensidad.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miradas

Tomó esa decisión y no estaba dispuesta a rebatirse. Debía ser fuerte. Dejaría de estar detrás de Naruto, ella sabía perfectamente que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad con él ya. No la había tenido antes, menos ahora. Solo lo dejaría tranquilo y ella ya encontraría a alguien. Primero debía dejar en orden sus sentimientos, luego pensaría en lo demás.

Escucha su hermosa aún para ella risa. Esa risa contagiosa que a ella tantas veces al solo escucharla le alegraba el día. Cuando inevitablemente dirigía su mirada al rubio se percató de su error y se retó mentalmente por su debilidad. Se había prometido no seguir sintiendo amor por él. Y ahora verlo no era una buena opción, así que antes que él y su equipo le viesen siquiera desapareció corriendo.

Pero lo que no sabía ella era que el rubio alcanzó a notar perfectamente esa reacción en ella. Siempre que está cerca de ella se vuelve más idiota, hace más cosas para llamar la atención… _Su _atención específicamente. Él cuando nota que ella se voltea a verle siente que su corazón palpita más seguido y fuerte. Siente como una boba sonrisa adorna su cara sintiéndose estúpido pero eso no le importa porque sabe que captó la atención de la morena.

Y es que no sabe desde cuándo pero hace mucho tiempo mantienen un juego de miradas en el que no había vencedor porque los dos se miraban con igual intensidad. Pero apenas estaban juntos las cosas empeoraban; sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al igual que las de ella, se ponía tan nervioso que luchaba no tartamudear, por lo que intentaba no hablar. Si no hablaba ella menos y el ambiente se volvía pesado para todos.

No sabía qué hacer. Y es que no hace poco comenzó todo esto. Él no se había dado cuenta. No sabía definir ese sentimiento, porque aún sentía cosas por Sakura y estaba seguro que le amaba, pero si no era amor qué era lo que sentía por Hinata o qué sentía por Sakura

"Te amo"

A pesar de su confesión nunca tuvo el valor de darle respuesta alguna. Esperaba que ella no se enojase. Rogaba por ello. Porque no sabía si le amaba o no.

Ahora se encontraba buscándola, siguiéndola como muchas veces de hace tiempo. Quería verla, necesitaba verla. Se sentía ansioso buscándola.

–¿Y qué harás cuando la encuentres? –Preguntaba Kurama.

Se detuvo en seco. –No lo sé.

–¿La quieres?

–Yo… No sé.

–¿Crees que ella se merece alguien que no sabe ni lo que siente por ella? Já.

Eso le había dolido. Era verdad. Qué le diría cuando le encontrase, que la amaba, que la quería, qué. ¿Por qué sentía que la necesitaba tanto? ¿A qué se debía? ¿Por qué nunca intentó acercarse a ella?. Pensativo decidió dar hincapié a la idea de seguirla y se dirigió a su departamento.

Se sentía satisfecha consigo misma, había logrado -aunque tuvo que escapar- verle. Sabía que necesitaría aunque sea unas buenas semanas lejos de él para dejarle ir.

Y así pasaron semanas, incluso llegaron al mes. En el cual el rubio se sentía raro. Le faltaba algo… Mejor dicho a _alguien_. Necesitaba mirarle, mantener esa mirada por mucho tiempo como lo hacían antes. No sabía que tan necesaria se había vuelto su mirada en su vida pero estaba a punto de ir a buscarla y pedirle explicaciones.

Ahora cada vez que sale por la aldea ruega por encontrarla, verla. Incluso se la ha imaginado mirándole, su corazón palpita rápido pero al pasar alguien ella ya no está desilusionándole por completo y dejándole un dolor en el pecho.

Uno de esos días pudo divisarla a lo lejos en los campos de entrenamiento junto a su equipo. Se conformaría con mirarla desde lejos. Solo se conformaba con verla… Por ahora.

Como una punzada en el estómago sintió al verle ser abrazada por Kiba. Él no la veía hace más de un mes -según sus cálculos- y Kiba podía verla y abrazarla cuando quería. Lo peor vino después al ver a Hinata sonreírle radiantemente a su amigo y compañero. Estaba seguro que de no ser porque Kurama intentó controlarle hubiese ido hasta allá y le hubiese dado una buena lección a Kiba, terminaría llevándose a Hinata para encerrarla en su departamento y que nunca más saliese. Porque ella le pertenecía, ella era de él y él de ella.

Se dio cuenta de esos sentimientos posesivos hacia ella en el instante en que lo pensó. Se avergonzó de sí mismo al analizar sus pensamientos anteriores. Quería encerrar a Hinata, eso era horrible.

–¿Y desde cuándo te pertenece mocoso?

Naruto no respondió.

–¿Acaso te gusta? –Volvió a preguntar Kurama lo mismo que hacía un mes atrás.

–Yo… –Ahora que no la tenía se había podido dar cuenta de la falta que ella le hace en su vida. Aunque sea una mísera mirada estaba bien, incluso hasta lo que está haciendo ahora, espiándola para poder verla… –Creo que ya tengo una respuesta…

Esperó pacientemente a que ella y su equipo terminasen el entrenamiento para seguirla hasta su casa. Solo le veía la espalda pero estaba tan nervioso, eso era lo más cerca desde hacía un mes que había podido estar con ella. Miró cerciorándose de que no estuviese nadie a esas horas y rápidamente la tomó del brazo jalándola a un callejón sin salida casi oscuro.

Ella estaba pensando en que desde hace un mes más o menos se propuso dejar ir al amor desde pequeña. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahora, inconscientemente sonrió al pensar en él. De seguro ha de estar en una misión peligrosa, de esas que a él le gustan o jugando con sus amigos. O decidiéndose qué tipo de ramen comerá hoy. De su boca salió una agridulce sonrisa, le extrañaba, quería saber de él. Pero… Él estaba bien sin ella y si él estaba bien, ella también debería estarlo. A fin de cuentas esto lo hace por los dos.

No alcanzó a pensar nada más cuando siente que alguien le toma y jala del brazo _tonta_ se dijo, por estar distraída ahora alguien le podría hacer algo. Estaba muy cansada –a fin de cuentas venía de entrenar- y no creía que podría defenderse bien de alguien_ ¡Hay no!_

Cerró los ojos por inercia más aún cuando sintió que su espalda chocó con la pared. No se atrevía a abrirlos, no quería ver a su violador. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando sintió que el violador rodea con sus largos y fuertes brazos su cintura y su cabeza se posiciona en su hombro… ¡El violador la estaba abrazando!

–Shh, tranquila Hinata. Yo nunca te haré nada malo. –¿Eh?, esa voz…

Abriendo los ojos lentamente puede distinguir una melena rubia. –Na-Naru…

–Shh, no hables. Solo déjame estar así un poco más contigo.

Totalmente sorprendida Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Si eso era bueno o malo. E inevitablemente su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido, sus mejillas se sintieron arder, pero no detuvo el abrazo.

Se quedaron así por muchos minutos, hasta que el rubio decidió separarse para poder dejar todo claro. Sin soltarla de la cintura se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirar directamente a sus ojos, se veía tan linda. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas y mirándole hacia arriba.

De un momento a otro se inclinó un poco más hasta que dar a centímetros de sus labios. Los miró detenidamente, se le hacían sabrosos. Sus labios se mojaron de anticipación y acercándose otro poco más acabó con la distancia entre sus labios y los de ella.

Su primer beso, juntos. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por ese simple pero significativo roce de labios. Naruto le mordió el labio inferior lo que provocó que ella abriese su boca. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron una rica sensación les corrió por la espalda, queriendo más aún profundizaron el beso haciéndolo más incitante. Hinata que hasta el momento tenía sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del chico sin separarlas del cuerpo de él hiso un camino hasta llegar a su cuello en donde acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Naruto haciendo que este suspire por las sensaciones que esas caricias le provocaron.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Pero para haber sido su primer beso real no estaba mal. Fue lento y romántico. Los dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo encontrándose sus miradas nuevamente. Solo pudieron sonreír y abrazarse.

Porque ellos se expresaban mejor con miradas. Y estas decían "Te amo"

FIN

-.-.-.-.-

Jeje Hola, este es mi primer NaruHina romántico xD

Espero que les haya gustado, Muchas gracias por leer C:


End file.
